The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Surgical or medical procedures are often performed on a body, for example, a human body or anatomy, to repair or replace various portions thereof. For example, after trauma, there may be a need to fix bone fragments together to immobilize the fragments and permit healing. One area of the body that presents challenges is the ankle. Various known procedures for the ankle include total ankle arthroplasty (TAA) and ankle fusion. Such procedures can involve implanting various implants including plates and nails to facilitate healing of a distal tibia fracture. In some instances, however, further distal tibial fractures, general loss of bone and/or poor bone quality due to osteoporosis can lead to subsidence of these implants.